


Winding Down

by KneesofPoultry



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, I don't say her name but Rika is mentioned for like two seconds so there's that, MC is a virgin, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and my first fic for MM this feels like a great start, i mean there's kind of a plot but also this was an excuse to write about V oops, idk man this is my first finished and published smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneesofPoultry/pseuds/KneesofPoultry
Summary: Where Jihyun finally gives himself to her. And where she embraces it wholly.(Set after V's good ending)





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first Mystic Messenger fanfic and honestly? I don't think I'd have it any other way. This is also the first finished smut I'm posting publicly, so please feel free to let me know how you feel about this^^
> 
> Huge thanks to Kit (theladyspades) for reading over this for me, she's amazing and a huge help.

The steam from the shower leaks into their room as she stands in the doorway. She gives Jihyun a gentle smile before she approaches their bed, her hair visibly damp. He attempts to keep reading but she’s incredibly distracting in her simple bath robe, he can’t help but follow her movements. With a yawn she climbs onto the bed, tightening her robe before laying down beside him. The mattress sinks slightly under her weight.

A strong scent of vanilla hits him and he immediately turns to her. She opens her arms for him and he nuzzles into her, his head against her chest as he breathes her in. A content hum comes from the back of his throat as she runs her fingers gently through his teal hair. He’s sure her movements are supposed to be calming, but the vanilla fragrance and the feeling of her nails against his scalp shakes away any weariness he felt earlier. Mindlessly, he slides his hand under her back, holding her tighter and prompting a tiny sigh from her. 

There’s a distinct heat travelling down low to his stomach. Internally he scolds himself for thinking about it, especially with how kind she’s always been to him. She’s pure, so pure, too pure for what he wants from her right now. But he can’t bring himself to move away when she smells so nice and is so warm against him. 

She shifts against the mattress, her thigh brushing dangerously close to him. His breathing stills. Just as he is about to consider her movement an accident she repeats the action. Curious, he glances up at her to find her already watching him. Her eyes are dark, a soft smile tugging at her lips as he shoots her a questioning look. 

“Do you…?” His voice is more strained than he anticipated. He clears his throat, embarrassed at how obvious his arousal must be. 

Wordlessly she reaches down to run her fingers through his hair again. It’s a tiny bit more forceful and he can’t bite back a groan. In a panic he sits up, shifting closer to the edge of the bed. The worried expression she sports hurts him, but when she reaches for him he moves further back. 

“Jihyun-”

“We can’t. _I_ can’t.” A memory of cold green eyes flickers through his mind and he looks away. “My love hurts people, I’ll hurt you.”__

_ _A warm hand grasps his own, and he cannot resist turning to her again. The furious scowl he expected is nowhere to be seen; instead she offers him a soft smile. Her bathrobe has slipped open slightly and when he catches a glimpse of exposed skin he swallows. _ _

_ _“Jihyun,” his name is sweetest when she speaks it, dripping with honey, “I wouldn’t be here if your love hurt me.” _ _

_ _He tries to turn away again but she’s faster, her free hand touching his cheek and gently turning so his teal eyes meet hers once again. _ _

_ _“If anything,” her voice is barely a whisper. He stoops lower to hear her properly, trying and failing to ignore her warm breath on the exposed skin of his neck. “Your love has saved me.” _ _

_ _God, he might start crying if she keeps being so kind. _ _

_ _“And, we don’t have to go there tonight if you aren’t ready.” Her voice somehow drops even lower as her cheeks turn a soft shade of red. It’s now her turn to glance away, idly playing with the ends of her hair as she speaks in a flustered tone. “I’ve never,” her giggle makes his heart soar, “gotten this far before.”_ _

_ _Finally, Jihyun speaks. “Would you like to?”_ _

_ _“Would _you_ like to?”___ _

_ _ _ _He laughs, reaching forward and entwining her fingers with his. With a gentle tug from her they are back to laying in bed. Now he hovers over her, lips meeting hers. He intended to be gentle but she clearly had other plans as her fingers lace through his hair, pulling him closer. Her tongue delves past his lips, eager. Jihyun lets out a startled groan as he presses against her, propping his elbow up carefully to avoid her damp hair. His other hand travels down to her hip, grasping it as his tongue brushes against hers. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The whine she makes when his fingernails dig in through the robe travels directly down to his abdomen. The growl he makes his primal and he wants more. So does she, evident by how she gently ruts against his thigh propped between her legs. She stops kissing him, he has no time to mourn for the loss of warmth as she peppers kisses against his collarbone, pausing before she sinks her teeth into the skin there. Her tongue travels over the bruise she leaves behind, causing him to shudder as he struggles to hold himself above her. Reluctantly he moves away from her. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Was that okay?” She speaks in an anxious tone, reading his face for any expression. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jihyun smiles down at her. “It was more than okay. But…” the hand on her hip travels down to her knee and her leg jerks slightly, causing him to chuckle. “…there’s something I want to do to you.”  
Her thighs squeeze around his leg, an action he takes as a yes. Her face is already flushed as his hand travels back up her thigh. Fingertips toy with the hem of her robe, he glances up at her and waits for her nod before he pushes the robe up to her waist. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She’s wearing cute panties, with little pink bows adorning the teal fabric. He immediately raises an eyebrow as she giggles, her hand over her mouth and eyes filled with mirth. “They match your hair! And your eyes- _ah_-” she trails off when he traces one finger up the outside of the panties. There’s already a wet patch in the centre of the mint fabric and he bites down an impressed whine.   
Digging a finger underneath the elastic he pulls the panties down slowly, enjoying how intently she watches him. Her hand is still over her mouth and her cheeks are red, but she can’t help her curiosity and he loves it. ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _His patience runs thin when she releases a particularly breathy sigh and he almost tears the panties off her, flinging them over his shoulder. He lets out a long breath, the air blowing on her wet cunt making her squirm underneath him. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Are you going to eat me out?” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Her bluntness startles a soft chuckle from him. He rests his head against her thigh. “Would you like me to?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah…” when he doesn’t move she smiles, shifting impatiently. “I’d like you to eat me out, Jihyun.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Immediately his head nestles between her thighs, eager to taste her as he encourages her to put one leg over his shoulder. His first lick is a simple swipe against her clit, but it’s enough for her hands to snake down into his hair once again. He moves in closer, the flat of his tongue gliding from her opening to hone onto her clit. She whines again, her nails scraping against his scalp. There’s a blossoming of pride in his chest when he realises just how worked up he has her already, and his licks become much intense. When her hips begin to move against his face he slides one finger into her cunt. He’s met with no resistance as he pumps it in and out, her coos and moans encouraging him to add another finger, eager to see how loud she can be. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _To his delight it turns out she can be very loud, crying out his name as her grip on him tightens. All at once he gives into her completely, removing his fingers and lapping at her cunt. She squirms as she nears her edge, a mixture of his name and curses escaping her parted lips. Her thighs tighten around his head, hands tugging tightly at the mint strands. Her movements, her noises, her scent is almost too much for him and his hips move against the bed impatiently. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _But it’s worth the wait. He runs his tongue over her opening then up to her clit and she comes undone, her thighs clenching around his head. With a growl he reaches up to grab the soft flesh, pinning her thighs apart to continue his ministrations. She writhes underneath him as he pulls his name from her lips with a breathy sob. His tongue runs over her opening, lapping up every last drop of her. Soon her cries die down, and she gently pushes him away. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He sits up immediately, the cool of the room hitting his now wet chin. “I’m sorry,” he starts, wiping at the cum on his face, “I got carried-”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _His words are cut short when he looks down at her. Strands of hair stick to her forehead, her bathrobe bunched up at her hips. She grins up at him, holding her hands out and he immediately falls into her arms, his lips finding hers and tongue slipping into her mouth. He feels her make a face as she first tastes herself on him but she soon deepens the kiss. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He’s enamoured by her, too enamoured to care about how he grinds against her leg. She has reduced him to a trembling mess, the need in his abdomen is growing immensely. He doesn’t want to think about it, but he knows in the back of his mind that actions like this would earn a glare from his past lover. That thought prompts him to bring a hand up to cup her cheek, cherishing her touch. Her hips shift against his and he groans, his hand sliding down to slip underneath her robe. She gasps when he cups her breast, his fingers tweaking her nipple and relishing in the soft mewls she makes into his mouth. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He’s absorbed by her, drinking her in as her eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. There’s a sudden tug at the elastic of his grey boxer briefs and his eyes flicker open, pulling away. She giggles, her face flushed as she digs a finger in underneath the elastic, admiring how he sucks in a breath. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You don’t have to.” His voice is breathy, filled with yearning as he wraps his fingers around her wrist to stop her. “I’m happy to make you feel good, don’t do anything you don’t want to.”  
She laughs, tucking some wayward strands of hair behind his ear. Wordlessly she pushes on his shoulder, prompting him onto his back. She tugs his briefs down, his cock hard and already dripping with precum. He takes in a breath, watching her stare at his cock, her lips tilted into a smile. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Gathering herself, she reaches down to run her fingers up the side. He groans at her touch, watching as she gathers precum with her thumb and runs it down his length. Her fingers wrap around him and she starts to pump, brow knotted in focus as she moves. Jihyun’s fingers dig into the mattress and he murmurs her name, his other hand cupping her cheek to reach up and kiss her. Her lips crash into his and he curses, moving to cling onto her once again. He whines, hands shifting over her bare ass to her thighs and pulling her on top of him. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Please,” he pulls her into an embrace, nuzzling his nose into her neck. She moves her hands to his back, fingernails digging in as she shifts against his lap, “please let me fuck you.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Please fuck me, Jihyun.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He can’t deny her, leaning in to pepper her neck with kisses as he positions himself underneath her. She’s wet from his tongue and her own excitement, the tip of his cock touches her entrance and she shudders against him, eager to continue. She whines when he moves away to shuffle through the top of the bedside drawer, retrieving a condom. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She watches as he tears the packet open, rolling it onto himself. Immediately she positions herself above him, watching as he guides the tip of his cock to her entrance. Her face twists in discomfort and he pauses, moving one hand up to cup her cheek. For a moment he panics that there are tears in her eyes and he leans forward to kiss her nose. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She nods, leaning into his hand. “I didn’t really expect it to hurt.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“We can stop-”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“No!” Her eyes go wide, and at his confused expression she adds, “no, I want to do this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The determined look in her eyes ears a smile from him. He leans forward to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Then, how about you move? You decide when you want more, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She nods. It takes her a moment before she places her hands on his shoulders and slowly sinks lower onto him. The warmth around his cock feels amazing and he struggles to hold back from moving, allowing her to feel comfortable. Finally, she sinks onto him fully, and while her face is flushed she doesn’t seem to be in as much pain. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Better?” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Much better,” she breathes. Gathering herself she shifts her hips forward, curious about the new sensations. It’s difficult to not thrust into her as she explores. With a groan Jihyun grips the bedsheets, never taking his eyes off her. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The sight of her above him is breathtaking. He wants to commit to memory the way she looks right now, her face flushed with a twinge of a smile as she finds an angle she likes. He’s long since dropped photography but seeing her like this makes him want to sketch every last detail of her, from the way her eyes glance at him, darkened with lust, to the way her lips part as she makes little noises. He reaches up to hold her closer, his lips closing around one of her nipples and flicking his tongue over it. She mewls at his touch, her fingers winding through his hair. The sensation prompts him to buck up into her, earning a salacious shudder and moan. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _His hands move to her thighs, nails digging in as his thrusts become more erratic. The soft noises she made earlier shift into loud moans as she clings to him. Finally, she clenches around his cock, the sensations drawing a low groan from him as he nestles into her neck. Her fingernails dig into the skin of his back as she cums, his name falling from her lips over and over again. It does not take long for him to finish after. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They sit in their embrace for a moment after, both sated and neither wanting to lose the warmth the other supplies. Finally, she lifts herself off him and rolls onto her back. He watches her for a moment, appreciating how her robe is now undone before he decides he misses her warmth. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He’s quick to slide the condom off and tie the end, mindful to toss it into the wastepaper bucket beside his desk. Once he returns to her side he lets out a content sigh, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Are you okay?” He murmurs into her hair before placing a kiss on her shoulder. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She giggles at the sensation, making an affirmative _mmhmm_.   
“And I didn’t hurt you? After-?”___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No,” she turns to look at him, kissing the tip of his nose, “that was amazing, Jihyun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He’s unable to hide a smile at her compliment. “That’s because _you’re_ amazing.” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She turns away from him, but not before he notices her blush at his words. He holds her tighter, her fingers entwining with his hand that rests over her waist. Everything about her is just so amazing to him, and as he breathes in the vanilla scent from her hair he can’t help but feel tranquil with her in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
